A New World
by Zsign KRay
Summary: They fought with us and for us. Now things have changed as the protectors become the hunted. Now a group of humans stand up to fight against Cemetery Wind and other organizations hunting bots. Old faces show themselves with others thought dead. A rescue operation with a bot turns bad when Cemetery Wind catches onto the group's plans and all hell breaks loose across the globe.


**HELLO WONDERFUL READERS!**

**Welcome to the beginning of the sequel to _Welcome to My Life._ Now I will say this now. It will be a while before I update this and that is just because I need to finish off Welcome to My Life. For now, enjoy this teaser and introduction. I hope you read what I put at the bottom.  
><strong>

**Narration courtesy of Dakoda Aria Ray. (Shadow AKA STAR OF _WELCOME TO MY LIFE_ :U THANK YOU VERY MUCH)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Through the trials that people have been through, there is no way that people are able to move forward without first looking back. The battles, the fights, the problems and the solutions. That is what people look to. The Battle of Mission City, Egypt, and Chicago. Now what is next? We have fought with them and they have fought to protect our world countless times. And how have we repaid their kindness? After Mission City, an alliance, after Egypt, rocky waters, after Chicago, hunted. How is it that we repay those that have saved us countless times with death? There is no reason for this to be done. Why must we hunt them and why must they be gone. Harm has come but humans were the original target of extermination. Because of this, because of them, the two sides that they belong to. There is no reason for us to not be in their debt. Why must they be hunted? There is no reason to cause something like this to come upon them. They can not be hunted. They should be held in high honours but that is not what has happened, now is it?<p>

The Age of the Transformers, is now over. They are no longer needed. What is now needed is to protect ourselves. From what though? From ourselves. There is no one else. But that is what the Autobots have put in time and time again. There is no reason to not continue the terms and services that they have gone through just to protect us and our world.

But the way that we treat them is as if they are the enemy. There is no reason why they should not be continuing to fight and live side by side with us. The countries all hold some sort of laws on refugees, well transformers are refugees. The Autobots are refugees. They need a place to stay and we gave it to them. But now their new home and refuge has been turned into Death row. They are being hunted by the ones that they had sworn to protect. And you people know full well that they will not fight back against humans. It is the rules of the Autobots not to harm us. It is the right that the leader, Optimus Prime has seem for us. They showed us protection and mercy but you have shown them nothing more than ungrateful want and greed. Once you obtained weapons and technology, that was when the hunt and extermination began.

Optimus Prime protected us humans countless times against the blah blah blah blah. Day mne pereryv."

Those words were read aloud in a room with no audience to hear them. A sigh escaped the same lips that had spoken every syllable of what could be called a 'concerned citizen essay'. It had been sent in to the United States Defence Department. Though they didn't want to be bothered in the slightest to even read the thing so it was sent off to an agent of Interpol. One who resided in the isolated areas of Iceland. And who was that agent? A woman no older than 23, by the name of Rexalynn Alkaev, a Russian Immigrant to Iceland. She was the one who had currently been reading it alone in her bedroom. She seemed like a short individual. Standing at 5'5'', she normally wore boots that made her look slightly taller. Though now she was sitting in bare feet, one leg crossed over the other while having her butt planted in a swivel chair up against a desk. Her clothing was nothing more than a black tank top with a plaid button up shirt with short sleeves done up. And on her bottoms were a pair of plain blue jeans.

Now what she had just read from was one of hundreds of pieces of complaints that she was forwarded by governments around the world. 'Why her?' you might ask. Well the reason being she was an intelligence agent in a special division of Interpol, dealing with what people would call 'galactic affairs'. She had been recruited about 6 years ago, at the impressionable age of 17. 'Why so young?' you ask, again. Well, it wasn't like she had majorly amazing skills. The truth was she had signed up for periods of training with Interpol and other agencies since she was 13. Most were just internships at the offices. Some ended up being in the field when she was older. But don't get the wrong idea. Rex here wasn't recruited to be a field agent at 17. Far from it. She had been recruited to go through simple agent training with military stuff. No other reason. That training resulted in her looking to Interpol for a future job. She worked with them in more training and became an agent... of the office. It wasn't until it was nearly her 21rd birthday that she was able to become a field agent. Now she learned quickly and that was what was so special about her. She was just a fast learner. And due to that, among a good memory and computer skills, she was put in charge of the 'galatic affairs' continuous complaints they received.

But her other duty was much more interesting. Hunting Aliens. And it isn't something cool like being an Alien Bounty Hunter or something. Her job was to hunt down the Transformers still in hiding on Earth. She was to kill them and dispose of their bodies. She had just come home from a skrimage in New Mexico and the trip back home was loooooong. She was absolutely exhausted and decided to just go through some work before heading to bed.

In doing her work, she took a chance to look out her window to the property that she co-owned. The window was situated about 5 stories up in a six story building. Now only two people lived in that building but it was just a large house. The house was situated up on a hill and down below, in the line of sight from her window was a large hanger which looked big enough to house an entire army base and their equipment. Thing was, Rex and the other inhabitant lived on a decommissioned army base. (Yeah, Iceland has that type of slag, look it up.) It was pretty small compared to what other countries had as bases. The property had mostly been reduced and returned to forest and landscape. Only the house, a control tower, a runway and three large hangers close to the house were still standing. They had been remodel by the current occupants as living places for them and other things. Another hanger was made into a bar, due to 1/3 of the land being converted to farmland. (Yay, self sustaining survivalists!) Though everything on the property had been updated with advanced technology, some of which Rex had stolen from work and others worked up from the other occupant. All in all, the place was mostly paid for from Rex's ridiculous government salary and a few heaping piles of hush money and black market dealings. (Yeah, she is into that kind of business).

Now then, this is where the mention of the other occupant comes in. Cause as Rexalynn had done an oh so not subtle glance/stare out the window, her eyes caught sight of sparks and flames coming from the large hanger nearest the house. The doors were wide open and all that could be seen was bright orange and red. Without a second thought or show of fear or surprise, Rex got up from her work and went down the fireman's pole she had installed outside her window (Smart, right?) and slid down to the ground. Once she hit the ground, landing on her feet, Something appeared in the woman's hand that had come from some random compartment on the side of the house. It was a fire extinguisher, one of many hidden around the property.

Rexalynn was actually a pretty laid back person, though when it came to the antics of the other occupant, she was on a thinner wire than other concerns. And this one had broken it all together. Hiking down the hill, Rex was fixing up the extinguisher and getting ready to aim it. Now in the moment that she had come to the door, there were no words said, just simply a spray. It was a spray of foam and it hit everywhere. She may or may not have over pressurized the extinguisher. In the moments after she was done, everything had gone from bright orange and red to white. There was no movement at all, but there was noise.

From deep within the foam came a loud voice, thick with a German accent. "REX! Was zur Hölle ist die Bedeutung von das?! ICH NICHT BLOW UP ALLES NOCH! Ich war gerade an neuen Mechaniken für TOASTER da Sie brach es LETZTE WOCHE VERSUCHT, gegrillten Käse machen!" Rex just stared at the mess of foam with a bored expression until a form rose from what looked to be a work bench. That form then turned around and a girl with dark brown hair and fiery eyes stared back at her. Once the girl, who looked several years younger than Rex, appeared, Rex finally responded back, a Russian accent thick on her speech. "Idiot. YA skazal tebe ne rabotat' posle nastupleniya temnoty. YA sobiralsya gotovit'sya ko snu, tak kak ya tol'ko chto vernulsya domoy i zdes' vy vyzyvaya vostorzhennuyu plamya, chtoby svetit' v moyem okne! By the way, thanks for welcoming me back... Misha." The girl gave a look of disbelief before giving a response back, again with the German accent. "Idiot. Schließen Sie Ihre DAMN Gardinen!"

This was the other resident of the property and Rex's sister. Her name, Misha Friedrich. The reason each have different last names, and accents, obviously, is because Misha was born in Germany and Rexalynn in Russia. Ever hear of International adoption agencies? Well that is how both met one another. Rex is 4 years older than Misha, though she was adopted 7 years before Misha was, being an infant at the time. Misha was adopted at the age of 3. Both were adopted by a Canadian family (Billionaire rich people) who were into the weapons business, and some illegal side businesses. When they were both adopted, their names were legally changed from what they had been given at birth. Rexalynn Alkaev became Rachel Simmons and Misha became Michelle Simmons. Though when the girls were still no older than preteens, their adopted parents were assassinated for not paying their debt to their 'suppliers'. Yeah, depressing childhood right?

Well not really. The girls weren't there at the time, they had been living with a nanny in Scotland for nearly 2 years while their parents were travelling. The real reason behind their parents' death may have coincided with the big reveal of aliens among us. But it really had nothing to do with it. It was during the world wide hunt of a boy named Samuel James Witwicky. This was when basically the whole world went on lockdown and the girls, being the current heirs for a massive fortune were shipped to a safe house in northern France. They remained there for a month and a half before being given to their next of kin.

Woohoo. Spoiled rich kids you would think, right? WRONG. These two girls ended up spending about 5 years on a military base. As it turned out, their next of kin were military liaisons for the British Government. It was at this time that the girls, Rex now 18 and Misha 14, were able to leave the care of others. Internationally, Rex became the legal guardian of Misha, which lasted until just about a year and a half ago. Rex had applied for military training the previous year and been transferred around Europe with Misha coming along behind her.

Well that is mainly Rex's backstory with some of Misha's. But to get more into Misha, she was quite a gifted child. Having taken online courses since she could talk, she graduated high school at the age of 12 and finished degrees from 16 different colleges, simultaneously, by the time she was 17. They were all either IT schools, mechanics, computer, graphic design and several different trades. She had also completed full training and deployment with the British Military at the age of 18. She was given an honourable discharge when Rex gained a job at Interpol with a large paycheck that could sustain both of them with many perks.

Though when Misha was a lot younger, she had been interested in a new phenomenon, the 'Transformers'. Robotic Aliens. The way they worked and their technology had caught her eye when they had first been announced on TV. When this happened, she had made up her mind to become involved in cybernetics and robotics. She also had side hobbies, which included hunting, crafting weapons, cooking and animals. Though Misha seems like the more outgoing one, she actually looks a lot more sane compared to her older sister, Rex.

Now back to what was currently happening. Misha had made her way out of the foam while Rex stood there and sprayed more foam at her every once in a while. This seemed to amuse Rex until Misha made it out of the hanger. It was at that point that Rex laughed and then bolted. Running back to the house. Misha came chasing after her, holding a random wrench in her hand that had somehow appeared from nowhere. This chase went into the house and up every flight of stairs to the attic which doubled as a bunker/panic room. Above ground, huh. Rex had slammed the door right after Misha had come after her and locked it. Misha, meanwhile, just started banging on the door with the wrench.

"Hey! REX bekommen, dass AFT hier jetzt! Ich habe ein Hühnchen mit Ihnen zu rupfen und ich brauche einen Weg, um Sie zurück zu bekommen DIESES FOAM!"

There was no response at first before a voice came from behind the door, void of a Russian accent. "Make some steak first and then we can talk." Those words angered Misha more but she complied. "Nein. I'll make it AFTER you come out. I'll get you later. Supper first before you sleep." And right after that, Misha made a quick exit, out yet another window with a fireman's pole down to the ground. She went back to the hanger to return her tool.

It was at that point that Rex heard a knock at the door. She froze before she ran to the window. Poking her head out, she saw that there were a couple of weird people at the door. Bringing her head back inside, she grabbed a mic and spoke into it, the Russian coming out.

"Forge, grab the launcher. We got some Jehovah at the door."

There was a moment of silence before a voice came back over the line, German accent in full.

"Wer sagt, dass der Weihnachtsmann kommt nur einmal im Jahr? Coming right up."

* * *

><p><strong>Now this is just a teaser in order to introduce new characters. The story starts on Rex and Misha but will span out to encompass all characters. (Translations for the random stuff will be posted if asked)<strong>

**Now come read this notice below:**

**ATTENTION ALL HUMANS!**

This sequel to Welcome To My Life, entitled: A New World, will begin early next year, after Christmas. This is a teaser chapter. The full story will introduce many new characters but also keep the old. And with this, I would also like to openly ask all my readers and followers to give me your ears and your writing talents for a moment. I am looking for characters to join my story. This story will involve a group of people, all adults, who have grown up with the Transformers phenomenon. The full storyline of all 4 movies and the books that go with them span 12 or some years. I would like to ask for people to submit to me a character or or more either by PM or Review that you would like to have placed in my story. These characters can be ones made up on the spot, or they can be from old stories that you have written. Something I want is multiple people who have had personal or professional relationships with the Transformers, Autobot or Decepticon. This includes OC relatives of canon characters and whatnot. Even OC Transformers. All they need is a history, knowledge of the bots and/or some incident that got involved in the war/conflicts/battles.

And now I would like to make one last addition to this lengthy announcement. The reason for this all is due to the creation of an organization among the Transformers Universe. The name is GARO CIG. It has a couple different meanings between the universes. But I will only tell for this universe. Global/Galactic Autobot Relocation/Rescue Operation and Cybertronian Intelligence/Investigation Guild. They have been made to combat Cemetery Wind and other organizations around the world who are hunting the Bots, friend or foe. They save all kinds (I know it says Autobot but the wording works better XD). Formed right after the Invasion of Chicago, they are spread across the globe, Bots partnered with humans to help continue this operation. This is the group the characters are joining. Dakoda Ray (Shadow) from WTML is also a member. Lennox and Epps are the founders. Also, the only thing I require is a short bio and description of the character. All are excepted, and all will be used at one point or another, most likely more than once (I WANT CHARACTERS! NOT RANDOM SIDE CHARACTERS! THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE BIG!). They will play a big role in the story. I just need, name, age, personality, ethnicity, where they are from, brief history, and connections they have to the bots, along with the reason they are fighting to save them.

**That is all and I would like to thank any and all ahead for reading and submitting their characters.**

**R&R**

**~KRay~**


End file.
